Lopsided
by Furious47
Summary: Frisk is getting her wisdom teeth removed today. The monster family is not familliar with the process and when frisk wakes up, toriel tries her best to tame the wild frisk. Will the gang be able to keep their cool and survive all in one piece? (Spoilers in the second chapter)
1. In the house

I... didn't want to make this... well... um, I'm going to write it! I hope you enjoy this little thing I made. Whatever the characters say in this story were inspired by other people on YouTube. (Because I watch a lot of YouTube. And wisdom teeth aftermath) **this story is told as a flashback from Undyne's POV**

"Why weren't you at the anime premiere this Friday?" Alphys asked undyne as they were casually playing a game of "exploding humans" undyne made a face and Alphys cringed. "Oh, did I even tell you? Dang. I can't believe I forgot to tell you." Undyne then burst out laughing and then started to pound the table with her fist. She finally stopped laughing and Alphys stared at her. She never laughed, what had happened to her? "Oh my god. You should have seen her. Her face! Her words! WAHAHAHAHAAAAA" Alphys looked to the left. "Seen who?" Undyne then grabbed Alphy's hand and squeezed it hard. "Grab some food my love, we have a story to tell. Come." She lead Alphys to the kitchen where she grabbed some food and then proceeded to the couch. "Ok. Comfy?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Good. Now listen here."

It was a Friday morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a child had to go on a diet of no food for 24 hours. "NO FOOD? FOR 24 DAYS?" Toriel shushed her. "No, my child, 24 HOURS." frisk looked at the clock. "Well that's even worse!" Toriel shrugged and took a tiny nibble on her donut, which she had hid from her child's sight. If you are wondering why little 11-year-old frisk had to go on a diet, well, she had to get her wisdom teeth removed (and at a very early age too) the monster family had never experienced a ACTUAL surgery before so this was a learning experience to all of them.

"I'm still hungry..." frisk groaned as they walked into toriel's grey SUV. "It's alright my child. I brought something to keep you at bay." She walked back into the house and then came back with a handful of some strange cubes. Frisk narrowed her eyes and noticed that the cubes were actually blocks of ice. Toriel smiled as she handed them to her. "Just suck these and you'll be fine. Plus, they'll keep you busy. I invite the whole gang to join us." She smiled again and frisk groaned. _This wasn't a band concert, why do we need everyone to watch this?_ Frisk thought annoyed. Maybe a game of "I am scary" will keep her at bay. She loaded up the game when Toriel snatched the phone from her hands. "Hey! What gives?" Toriel put the phone in her purse. "No video games, my child, we don't want to overstimulate your brain before surgery. Toriel began stroking her legs which made her not feel like arguing.

The songs of a Disney movie fill her with determination as papyrus and undyne quietly argue about whoever was the most important person in Egypt. (Personally, Cleopatra was pretty cool.) when the debate ended, Toriel asked if she was nervous. "Aw, don't be nervous! PUNK." Undyne said forcefully, "SHE'LL BE FINE. RIGHT?" She hollered as she slugged frisk on the arm. She rubbed her arm. "I'm not nervous!" She said bravely. "Well, time to put that to the test. WE'RE HERE!" Undyne announced as she stuck her hand out the window to point out the sign. "Grayson's dental surgery and cleaning."

Frisk waited patiently as papyrus happily started to use a coloring book, making the teeth in the picture green. He started humming. _NEHEHEHE. MY HUMAN IS GONNA GET HIS TEETH PULLED OUT, HE WILL NOT SCREAM CUZ HES FILLED WITH DETERMINATIONNNNNNNNN._ frisk rolled her eyes as she watched Toriel hand a woman several sheets of paper. She then sat down with a sigh. "Whew! Those papers were exhausting. But all in a days work, I guess." She smiled at frisk. Frisk then heard a familiar cackle, and then a young spider girl came up to them.

"Well isn't it my favorite dearie!" She approached frisk and pinched her check. "Ahuhuh! What are ya in for? Cavity's?" Sans, who hadn't said anything in the past few hours, finally said: "she's getting her wisdom teeth getting out. They must be smart if they graduated college THAT EARLY." Frisk fell on the floor laughing and papyrus rolled his eyes. "Ahuhuhuh! You must be excited then huh? I thought you might have brought a camera." Toriel looked puzzled. "Is this an important moment in her life? Should we document this?" Muffet laughed. "Seriously, you guys are silly. Ahuhuhuh!" Toriel looked even more confused now. Muffet pulled out her phone and then showed a video of a guy cursing and yelling in a dentists chair. Toriel covered frisk's eyes, "stop poisoning her mind! She is already nervous!" Muffet took a breath, she looked like she was about to laugh. "Very well then, dearies. Good luck to you all! AUHUHUHU." She then curtsied and walked towards the door. "It's alright, my child. That won't happen to you. I promise" deep down, frisk didn't even know who to trust.

Frisk was eventually called into the surgery room and walked in. The doctor who was very kind explained everything that was about to happen to frisk. Toriel looked like she was about to cry. "Oh my baby, About to do her surgery. You're getting so big now." She patted her head affectionately. Papyrus pretended to hold a microphone to her mouth, "any last words before surgery?" He said. Frisk opened her mouth and pointed inside it. "These teeth caused me to miss by breakfast. Prepare to get extracted!" She then whispered: "and thank you too. Toriels stuffing is delicious and seconds just made my day." Toriel wiped a tear from her eye. "Be good kid." Sans said. "We're rooting for ya." He pointed to a poster talking about root canals and frisk laughed. "FU HUH HUH HUH." Undyne cackled, "here it comes!" A doctet held a large mask for frisk's mouth. "Ok honey, just breath in and out, out and in." She listened. As fog clouded her vision, she found herself dreaming about lucky charms and chocolate milk. Until..

Nothing.,


	2. The very strange and awkward car ride

**2 in a half hours later...**

Papyrus watched undyne as placed down the card that would lead papyrus to his victory. She placed the card down and she looked like someone was stabbing her in the process. "HAHA!" papyrus laughed. "YET AGAIN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DEFEATED UNDYNE AT THE CARDS GAME!" undyne tried to whack him on the arm but skeleton had just jumped onto the table and bagan dancing like some kind of lunatic.

"Toriel?" A young nurse called. Undyne looked and saw a woman holding a clipboard scanning the room for Toriel. "Yes. I'm here. What is it? Where is my daughter?" The nurse looked at her clipboard. "Yes. Your daughter has completed the surgery. Right this way and I'll take you to her."

Toriel opened the door to the door and noticed her daughter on a chair. She called her name but she didn't answer. "She may be a little sleepy from the medication. She may be prone to vomiting or fevers in the next 24 hours." She nodded and closed the door. Toriel walked in front of frisk. She suddenly opened her eyes. "My child." Frisk looked like she had bubblegum in her mouth. "I took a nap." She said. There was something about her tone. She sounded like she had been drinking (she sounded quiet and tired.) "warriors don't nap!" Undyne bellowed. "It's time for A WORKOUT!" frisk tried to grab undyne, but she was to far to grasp. "Thanks for getting me sushi, mommy." She said. Papyrus laughed. "WHEN YOU GET HOME, IM GOING TO MAKE VICTORY PASTA! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk opened her mouth. "Whazzs in here?" Sans got closed to see, But frisk recoiled and hit her head on the back of the chair. "Owwwie!!" She cried. "You are not allowed to touch there!" Sans laughed. "We want to see what's in your mouth." Toriel explained. Frisk looked puzzled. "Wait, why is mommy dressed up like a goat? It's not Halloween yet." Toriel looked at sans. "My child. Please calm down." A nurse then in and handed Toriel a stack of packets. "Give these to her if she starts bleeding again." Toriel nodded and made a mental note about it. "GAUZE. MY WORST NIGHTMARE. THIS IS WHY I HATE THE DESTIST." papyrus grabbed a packet and bagan stomping on it. Frisk watched him in utter fascination as papyrus began tearing the packet apart.

Frisk opened her mouth and began to move the gauze around her mouth. "No, my child. Leave it in." Frisk took a guaze out and examined it. "You want me to leave it in?" She then cursed and threw it right at undyne. "My child! When we get home, swear jar! And apologize to undyne!" Undyne picked up the bloody tissue and threw it away. "I'm sorry, walking sushi. NOT!"

Sans started coughing violently and excused himself to use the bathroom. 2 minutes later they heard crys of laughter. "What's wrong with my daughter?" Toriel asked the nurse in a panic. "She might a little bit loopy from the medication. She'll be totally fine within a few hours. Just get her home and in bed." Toriel looked at frisk who was licking herself like a cat. She nodded. "My child. Let's get going. Do you want me to carry you?"

"I don't need help. But you do!" She bagan doing the fortnite default dance and undyne looked like she was about to scream. "Imma do a backflip now." Undyne perked up. "YES! PROVE VIA ALL THE COOL STUNTS YOU CAN DO!" She began to sit up but papyrus stopped her. "Aw.. you no fun.." she pouted.

As they left the building, it was very clear that frisk's behavior hadn't ended yet. "Thank you so much for not killing me!" She shouted. A doctor waved back and said. "I try not to kill everyone. It's my policy." Frisk blew a kiss to the doctor as she walked out the door. Toriel was holding frisk to make sure that she didn't bolt out into the road and end up being hit by a car. "Let me go! I'm not on a kinder-garbager!!" Toriel did, But she ran to a nearby tree and violently tore off a branch. Of course undyne loved this. "YES! RELEASE YOU ANGER AND RAGE AGAINST THE TALL, BROWN MONSTROSITY!!!" Frisk put on an angry face. "I'm going to murder a froggit now! AND NO ONE! IS GONNA STOP ME!" She let out a battle cry which made nearly everyone in the parking lot stare at her. She then proceeded to hit the building with the stick until she hit it too hard and the stick whacked her on the forehead.

"IM SWOLLEN." She cried as she rubbed her forehead which was now bleeding. "My child, let me see." Toriel came closer to her but she recoiled instantly. "IM JUST KIDDING. I AINT NO LITTLE BIT-" papyrus covered her mouth before she cursed again. (The swear jar took 3 dollars a swear word and frisk only had 6 dollars.) they put on a bandage and frisk screamed when they applied niosporin. "Ok, my child. In the car." Frisk started to run around the car in an attempt to find the door. Papyrus lead her to the door and frisk did a cannonball in the car. "THEY ALWAYS THROW ME IN THE BACK. LIKE IMMA PIECE OF CRAP." Frisk screamed.

"Do you have your seatbelt on?" Toriel asked as she turned on the car. "Don't tell me what to do, mom!" She looked at sans who shrugged and frisk said: "I love you mom, I love you sushi, I love you papyrus." Undyne looked annoyed. Papyrus reached his long arm and grabbed a large cord. "Put on some music, frisk!" He said calmly. She did. And you were lucky you weren't in the car with them.

Frisk then started to lecture everyone on how to be nice to your girlfriend. "You should always give them flowers, but ones with souls, and never pick your nose in front of them." Frisk then started crying about not having a girlfriend, but when she spotted a MTT-brand fast food stop, she then remembered her ever-growing hunger. "I'm hungry! Let's go pig out!" Toriel sighed. "My child, you cannot eat for the next 24 hours." Frisk started counting on her fingers and the announced:"LIL' CEASERS OR CHICK-FIL-E ON THE WAY, IF YOU DO THAT, FRISK WILL BE A HAPPY GIRL." Toriel chucked and sans made a face. "I hate cheese" he muttered.

For some reason, Frisk fell asleep with her leg in her mouth. She then woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs. Toriel was not prepared for this and nearly swerved off the road. "My child, what is the matter?" Toriel said after nearly hitting a red Tesla. Frisk began to tear up again. "The-the-the amalgams! The-the-they're in the car." No one in the car even knew what the amalgams were. Toriel assumed that frisk was watching too many horror movies. **(The amalgams was some sort of thing Alphys created. They were supposed to be monsters injected with something known as determination, but it failed. I said spoiler warning, right?) **

"Undyne?" Frisk said. "Yes?" She replied. "Do you love me?" Undyne was shocked to hear that. "Uhh.. yeah. Why?" Frisk then began bawling: "IMSORRYIBROKEYOURFAVORITETRAININGDUMMY." Undyne got Frisk to calm down and repeat what she had said in tears. "YOU WHAT?" Undyne screamed. "I broke your favorite training dummy, ok?" Frisk said again in a calmer voice. "YOU MURDERED SPLINTERS?" Undyne screamed. Splinters was undyne's favorite training dummy. It was a gift from Asgore when he was training undyne. She used that thing until it did look like it was made from splinters (hence the name.) "HOW THE HEEEEEEE——— Heck did you break it?" Frisk shrugged. "I was using your lucky spear and— undyne grabbed frisk's arm and was going to hiss a warning in her ear, but frisk screamed at the top of her lungs: "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! MOOOOOM."

"What happened then?" Alphys asked. "What more is there to say?" Undyne asked. "Frisk was being a weirdo until we got home. She then walked up to the gargoyle we bought for Halloween and began talking to it." Alphys let out a nervous laugh. Undyne yawned. "She then started singing Disney songs and then kept asking if she could see peeta. Whoever that is." Alphys thought for a moment. "Will you have to do the same thing frisk did? The wisdom teeth thing I mean." Undyne examined her webbed hand. "I doubt it. But if I do, there will be no mercy."

Hey guys. For some reason, I re-wrote this; but it was really to write now that I (nearly) completed the true-pacifist run. With a little help from scythe (more on her soon) and the undertale wiki. Soooo.. have a great rest of the week and please leave a review and tell your friends!

-Fury


End file.
